Sunny Smurfette To The Rescue/Act 1
Gargamel, the evil wizard, was in his hovel once again ranting and raving over his failure of the Smurfs escaping from him. "Ooh how I hate those Smurfs, Azrael!" Gargamel ranted in his usual angry tone. "Meow!" Azrael said. Gargamel then stand up and opens a box, looking delighted. "But now, Azrael, I will have my revenge upon those little blue elves," He said as he takes out what was inside the box: an amulet. Gargamel held the amulet up high in his hand. "With this Amulet Of Deep Devastation, I can finally get rid of those annoying nuisances, especially that female one with those so-called spark powers." Azrael looked at the amulet, thinking it was a toy, he jumped up and grabbed it from Gargamel's hand. "AZRAEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted, before he grabbed the amulet that Azrael had in his mouth. Suddenly, lights started flashing out of control from the amulet. Gargamel and Azrael standed back from the out-of-control-amulet. "Azrael, look what you have done, you activated it's power!" Gargamel snarled at his cat, just when the amulet's power activated and caused a massive storm, seemly it was heading towards Smurf Village! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Smurf Village, everything looked like a reck: Houses were damaged, trees and rubble had fallen, and most of all, most of the Smurfs were trapped under the amount of rubble and damage the storm had caused. Only a few Smurfs and Papa were able to escape from being trapped, with the village destroyed and no hope, the Smurfs were giving into despair. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf was looking though his spellbooks in hope of finding the answer to their problem. As Papa was unable to find the solution, he stepped out of his house to find that it was a blue moon. "Great Smurfness! It's a blue moon," Papa exclaimed when he saw the blue moon, which gave him an idea. Gathering up the remaining clay in his lab, Papa Smurf used the light of the blue moon to bring the clay to life and into a creation: A Smurfette. The untrapped Smurfs saw everything to themselves, looking amazed. They went over to Papa Smurf to ask about the creation of a new Smurfette. "How did you smurfed this Smurf, Papa Smurf?" one Smurf asked. Papa Smurf chuckled. "This, my little Smurfs, is the one who will rescue the smurfed Smurfs and the village." One of the Smurfs noticed her short black hair. "Papa Smurf, why this Smurfette has short hair and not long hair like Misty?" He asked, eagerly to find out. Papa Smurf then grabbed a potion on himself and used it on the Smurfette, turning her short hair into long hair, with new improvements aswell. The Smurfs oohed at the sight. Then, the glows around the Smurfette slowly disappeared, revealing the Smurfette to the Smurfs. "Huh? Where am I?" The female Smurf asked as she looked around of her surroundings. Papa Smurf went over to her side and introduce himself and the others, "Well, my little Sunny, I am Papa Smurf, and these are my little Smurfs." Sunny then looked at the damage in the village. "What happened? Everything looks like ruins." She asked. "A storm smurfed the village like this, and most of our fellow Smurfs are smurfed under rubble and dark clouds." One of the Smurfs answered. Sunny felt sorry. "Oh dear, I'm sorry this happened. Is there anything we can smurf to repair this damage?" She asked again. "There is something you can smurf, Sunny" Mistette said, coming out of the small crowd of Smurfs. Smurf to Act 2 Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Sunny Smurfette To The Rescue Acts